Her Parents
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Suki brings Sokka to meet her family. How are they like? Will they approve of Sokka? Not related to "The Necklace"!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own ATLA. Read and you WILL review. :)

* * *

Her Parents

Chapter 1

Today was a normal day for both Suki and Sokka. The war was finally over and peace was restored to the world. The Gaang stayed together though. They were staying in the Earth Kingdom.

But Zuko had to stay in the Fire Nation because he was now the Fire Lord. Everyone's relationships were going great as well. Katara and Aang were together. Of course Mai and Zuko were back together. And Sokka and Suki were still together.

Suki already met Hakoda. But Sokka did not meet Suki's parents yet. He was wondering why she never spoke of them. He decided to ask. So Sokka walked over to Suki and sat next to her.

"Hey Suki, is it alright if I can speak to you in private?" Sokka asked.

"Sure. Is anything wrong?" Suki asked.

"No" Sokka answered.

Both Suki and Sokka went somewhere private. They decided to go by the lake.

"So what did you need to tell me in private?" Suki asked.

"I hope I don't hurt you or anything but, why didn't you ever tell me about your parents?" Sokka asked.

Sigh "Well, I haven't spoken to them in three years. So I have no idea where they are at now. My dad is fun to be around but gets mad very easily. And my mother, well let's say that I don't really get along with her" Suki stated.

"Oh" Was all Sokka said.

"But I do miss them a lot. Along with my siblings" Suki continued.

"Brother or sister?" Sokka asked.

"Sister. She is older than me though" Suki answered.

"So you're not the oldest?" Sokka asked.

"No" Suki answered.

"Well let's head back for dinner" Sokka suggested.

"Okay" Suki said in return.

Both stood back up and headed back to the camp.

* * *

That's the first chapter for you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before I say what I usually say, THIS IS NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER FIC "THE NECKLACE" Got that? Good :) Just don't take it personally. Vote in my poll. Please? Anyway Read and you WILL review :) JK. But seriously, review :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Sokka woke up to smelling something good. When he came out his tent he saw Suki making some breakfast. He went straight to brush his teeth and then went to Suki. He kissed her on the forehead and said:

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you to" Suki said in return.

"What is this? We're the only ones awake?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, you want breakfast?" Suki said.

"Yeah!" Sokka said happily.

He grabbed two plates for him and Suki. Suki put food on the plate.

"Ohhhh, pancakes" Sokka said. (not sure if they actually make them, especially at a campsite)

"Yep" Suki said.

They both sat somewhere away from everyone else. They began to eat. Awhile later Suki broke the silence.

"Sokka, last night I was looking for the city of Cen Su(not actual city in the show, or maybe) because I remembered where my parents lived, and I decided that I want you to meet them" Suki stated.

"But how did you remember all of a sudden?" Sokka asked confused.

"Dream" Suki answered.

"Weird" Sokka said.

"Yeah, so, what day should we go?" Suki asked.

"Maybe in two days. We have to ask Aang though" Sokka answered.

"Okay" Suki said.

Both continued eating.

* * *

Okay, chappie 2. This is going to be multiple chappies. So now REVIEW! hehe :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Suki decided to ask Aang if she borrow Appa for her to bring Sokka to Chen Su for him to meet her parents. So right after breakfast, Suki went up to Aang.

"Hey Aang, I have one question" Suki asked.

"What happened Suki?" Aang asked in return.

"I was just wondering, is it alright if I can borrow Appa to bring Sokka to Chen Su?" Suki finished.

"Do you even know where Chen Su is?" Aang said.

"No" Suki answered.

"So how are you going to get there if you don't even know where it is at?" Aang said smartly.

Suki stayed quiet for a moment.

"I have no idea. Do you know where it is at?" Suki asked.

"Yeah. Suki, c'mon, seriously, I've been all over the world. How would I not know where Chen Su is at?" Aang stated.

"Okay, no need to get all Mr. Smart Guy here. But tommorow morning can you bring Sokka and I to Chen Su?" Suki asked once more.

"If you let me meet your parents" Aang said.

"You might not want to meet them" Suki said.

"Why?" Aang asked confused.

"Explain tommorow" Suki answered.

"Mean" Aang said under his breath.

"Heard that!" Suki said from the distance she was at.

"How did she hear that?" Aang wondered to himself.

So for the rest of the day Aang studied the map of the Earth Kingdom while Sokka and Suki packed just some clothing for the trip to Chen Su tommorow.

* * *

Sigh. I'm tired so you know the drill. Review. Please and thank you. And vote in the new poll. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Suki, Sokka, and Aang were getting ready to head to Chen Su. Suki was excited that she was going to see her family again. Sokka was happy he was going to finally meet Suki's family. Aang just wanted to continue sleeping. Around late moring the trio were on their way.

"So Suki, are you excited?" Aang asked.

"Yeah" Suki answered.

"C'mon Suki, you have to have more excitement than that!" Sokka stated.

"Ha. Once you meet my parents, you'll see why" Suki answered back.

"She'll eventually change her mind" Sokka whispered to Aang.

The rest of the flight was oddly quiet. Suki was full of mixed emotions. From excited to upset. Suki hasn't seen her family in years. She was also wondering if her sister, Shui, was still alive. When Suki joined the Kyoshi warriors, Shui went to go fight in the war. Sokka noticed Suki had on a sad face.

"You look upset. Want to talk?" Sokka asked.

"I'm just thinking about my sister" Sui answered.

"Isn't she alive?" Sokka asked.

"Not sure. Shui went to war aganist the Fire Nation back when I joined the Kyoshi Warriors. So I have no idea if she survived or not" Suki answered.

"Shui is her name?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. It means water" Suki answered.

"That's a pretty name. Just like yours" Sokka said lovingly.

"Really?" Suki said in a flirting way.

"Yep"Sokka said kissing her.

Aang saw Sokka and Suki making out on the saddle.

"Calm down you two. The saddle is not made for that" Aang joked.

"We're just having a kiss. You do that with Katara don't you?" Sokka teased.

That made Aang blush.

"Just don't go to far" Aang said.

"We're not that stupid. Besides we made a promise" Suki stated.

"Oh" Was all Aang said.

Sokka and Suki stopped making out. The flight went through the night. Aang decided to fly through. Suki and Sokka were fast asleep when Aang landed into the plains area of Chen Su. Aang went to sleep. Then as the sun arose, Suki woke up. She immediatly noticed the grass and flowers. She couldn't believe she was near her parents, and possibly her sister. Then Sokka woke up.

"Wow. It's beauitful here" Sokka said once he awoke.

"It is" Suki said in return.

* * *

Well now the three are in Chen Su. Suki finally sees her parents in the next chappie. At least it was a bit longer. Now review. Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suki and Sokka were already awake. They were waiting for Aang to wake up. Both wanted to see the parents and hopefully Shui. About an hour later, Aang finally woke up.

"How long have you guys been up?" Aang asked.

"About an hour or more" Sokka answered annoyed.

"Sorry. Anyway, Suki, do you know exactly where your parents live?" Aang asked.

"Not the address, but I know the house" Suki answered.

"Man you have weird dreams" Sokka joked.

"Tell me about it" Suki said.

"So what house do they live in?" Aang asked.

"Well most of the houses here in Chen Su look alike. But they live in a private area like a farm. There are only two of them here in the entire city. So it may be easy" Suki stated.

"More descriptive" Aang said.

"Pushy. Anyway, it is a baidge color. The other one is green. So that's how we'll find them" Suki answered.

"Seems easy enough. But let's eat breakfast and make ourselves presentable" Sokka stated.

"Finally. I'm hungry" Suki said.

"You guys are definatly in love" Aang joked.

Suki made breakfast while Aang and Sokka freshened up. When Suki finished eating, she freshened up. Sokka realized Suki was taking longer than usual. He went to the pond to see what was taking her so long. When Sokka got there, he saw Suki sitting in front of the pond.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. It's just that, what if my parents don't like you? They never reaally liked my friends. So now that I have a boyfriend, what would they say?" Suki wondered.

"Yeah, I can't figure out what to say to that problem" Sokka said.

"Wow" Was all Suki said.

"It's true. I don't know your parents...yet. And I don't know your sister. I just can't wait to meet them" Sokka stated.

"Do you really think Shui is alive?" Suki asked.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm just asking. I mean, how would you react if Katara died?" Suki said.

"True. But stop it with your negative thoughts" Sokka demanded.

"Fine" Suki said standing.

Sokka stood up as well.

"I love you. Don't you forget it" Sokka said.

"I love you to" Suki said kissing Sokka.

"And of course I won't forget that. What's wrong with you?" Suki said when they broke apart.

"Not sure" Sokka answered.

Both walked back to Aang and Appa.

"So, do you want to fly and search from above or on ground?" Aang asked.

"Search from above. But Appa would have to land somewhere, as long he is not to close to the house" Suki stated.

"No problem" Aang said.

They flew for awhile until Suki spotted the house.

"We're here" Suki said.

Aang landed about a block away. All three got off of Appa.

"Can I meet your parents?" Aang asked.

"I guess." Suki answered.

All three walked towards the door. Suki was nervous. She was hoping this was the house or not she'll bad and stupid. Suki knocked. Then someone opened the door.

"Suki?!"

"Daddy!"

Suki and her dad hugged.

"I missed you" Suki's dad said.

"I missed you too." Suki answered.

"Umm, who are these gentlemen?" Suki's dad asked.

"Umm, this is Sokka and Aang. The Avatar." Suki answered.

"Pleasure to meet you. The name's Yuudai."

"Yuudai? What does it mean?" Sokka asked.

"Hero and built." Yuudai answered.

"Where's mom and Shui?" Suki asked.

"They're...

* * *

Oh yeah! Cliffhanger! At least Suki meet her dad. It took me a couple days to get this chapter together. I think it's my longest chapter for this story yet. Tell me what you think. That means Review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_"Where's mom and Shui?"_

_"They're_

Chapter 6

"They're in town getting some supplies. Come in." Yuudai answered.

"Okay." Suki answered.

They walked in.

"I see you re-arranged the place." Suki said.

"Yeah. Your mother is a piece of work." Yuudai said.

"Mom is still the same isn't she?"Suki asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, would anyone of you would like a drink?" Yuudai asked.

"I'll take a water." Sokka answered.

"I'll take a water as well." Aang said.

"Nothing for me dad." Suki answered.

"Okay, so two waters." Yuudai checked.

"Yeah." Suki answered.

Yuudai just nodded and went to the kitchen. Suki, Sokka, and Aang looked around the living room. Suki remembered all the good times from the photos. One caught her eye. She walked toward it and held it. It was her and Shui at the pond having some summer fun. They were much younger.

"I see you still remember that day." Yuudai said.

"Yeah. It seemed so far back." Suki said still holding the picture.

Yuudai handed the glass of water to Aang and Sokka.

"Thank you" Both of them said.

"So what nation are you from Sokka?" Yuudai asked.

They all sat down.

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm a warrior. Or was. I teach the young boys now how to prepare for a fight." Sokka answered.

"Like Suki. A bit." Yuudai said.

"Yeah. Weird huh?" Sokka said nervously.

Suki didn't feel right that she had to hide her relationship with Sokka from her dad. She wanted to tell him. But with her mom and Shui as well. Now it was strangely quiet. It was like this for a couple of minutes. Then the sound of someone coming through the door was heard.

"Yuudai?"

"Dad! We're back from town!"

"Shui and Mom!" Suki thought.

Yuudai stood up and went towards the entrance. Suki, Sokka, and Aang stood up as well, but didn't leave the room.

"There's a surprise waiting for you in the living room." Yuudai said.

Suki was nervous. Suki's mom and Shui alked towards the living room. But there was a surprise for Suki as well.

* * *

Haha! Another cliffhanger. The next chapter will be longer. Promise! Review this chapter. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The surprise for Suki is in this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 7

Shui and Suki's mom headed over to the living room where Suki, Sokka, and Aang are at. But Suki didn't know there was a surprise for her as well. Suki's mom walked into the living room.

"Suki?!"

"Mom!"

Suki and her mother hugged. Then Shui came into the room.

"Suki!" Shui yelled happily. Shui ran towards her little sister. They both hugged. But Suki noticed that Shui was pregnant. Very pregnant.

"You're pregnant." Suki said confused.

"Umm, yeah. Feng and I got married and now I'm pregnant." Shui said shyly.

"Oh. Well, this is Sokka and Aang." Suki introduced.

"Nice to meet you. But I'm just wondering. Your husband Feng, where is he and what does the name mean?" Aang asked.

"Aren't you the Avatar?" Suki's mom asked.

"Umm, yeah." Aang answered.

"Nice to meet you to." Sokka said.

"Well, Feng is at the house where he and I live. And his name means 'Peak'." Shui answered.

"When did you guys get married?" Suki asked.

"Two years ago. I'm just sorry you didn't go. I was uncertain where you were at." Shui said feeling guilty.

"I understand. Okay? But I'm surprised you and Feng got married." Suki said.

"Yeah." Shui said.

"What are you pregnant with? Boy or girl?" Sokka asked.

"A boy. I just found out about two weeks ago. I'm due on April 9." Shui answered.

"Oh. So maybe he'll be an Earthbender." Suki said.

"Maybe."

"Hi my name is Zhu." Suki's mother said.

"What does that mean? Because I know it's a very common name." Aang stated.

"It means 'Pearl'." Zhu answered.

"Nice." Aang said.

Everyone sat down. Yuudai was in the kitchen putting away the groceries and starting dinner.

"So Suki, how did you get to meet Aang and Sokka?" Shui asked.

"Umm, well, they came to Kyoshi Island. So, they stood for awhile. Then I saw them again at the ferry to get to Ba Sing Se. And again at the Boiling Rock. Well the last one was just Sokka and Zuko." Suki answered.

"You were held prisoner in the Boiling Rock? And you knew Prince Zuko?" Zhu and Shui asked surprised.

"It's Fire Lord Zuko now." Sokka corrected.

"He's really nice. Seriously. But I was held prisoner because Azula and her two friends ataacked my friends and I. But they only held me prisoner because I was the leader." Suki stated.

"Oh, okay. When did you become the leader?" Zhu asked.

"Yeah Suki. You never really told us about your warrior years." Aang said.

"At thirteen." Suki answered.

"Wow. What nation are you from Sokka?" Zhu asked

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka answered.

"Are you a waterbender or a warrior?" Zhu asked.

"I'm a warrior. I teach the young boys over there how to fight. But my sister is a waterbender." Sokka answered.

"So both you and Suki are warriors. Nice. And Aang, you're an airbender?" Right?" Zhu asked.

"I'm all. But I am from the Air Nation or Nomads. Which ever one you perfer." Aang said.

"Okay."

"Have you meet anyone else Suki?" Shui asked.

"Yeah. I met Aang's earthbening teacher, Toph. And Sokka's father. That's about it." Suki answered.

"Alright."

* * *

Well, I don't what else to write in this chapter. Should I do a chapter where Shui ends up having the baby? I'm not sure about that. Anyway, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is the 8th chapter. **Fire Lord Lionheart**, this is the answer to your question. I put that waterbenders can determine the gender and due date. They are doctors in every nation, except for some fics. That's how I put it as. Not sure if it really how, but that's how I put it. Hope that answers it. Now to the chappie.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day, Suki woke up with Sokka beside her. He was awake too. But Aang was still sleeping.

"You didn't sleep in this bed last night right?" Suki asked.

"No. I was just waiting for you to wake up. But you turn a lot while you sleep." Sokka answered.

"Oh. Are my parents awake yet?" Suki asked.

"Yeah. They woke me up because something fell. Want to go downstairs?"

"Not right now. I want to stay with you a little longer." Suki answered.

"Okay." Sokka said laying down next to Suki.

Both of them layed down. Suki had her head on Sokka's chest and Sokka's arm was wrapped around Suki's waist. They were both very comfortable. Suki was about to fall back asleep, until she heard footsteps. She got up and out of the bed. But Suki fell thanks to the blanket. Then the door opened up.

"What happened Suki? You slept on the floor again?" Shui said.

Suki was relieved it wasn't her dad.

"Umm, why is Sokka in your bed?" Shui asked.

"Umm, he was trying to wake me up. He scared me and I ended up falling of the bed." Suki answered nervously.

"Oh. Okay. Feng and I just got here. Don't you want to see him again?" Shui asked.

"Okay. But should I wake up Aang?" Suki asked.

"Nah, let the airhead sleep." Soka said.

"Wow. That was kinda corny." Shui said.

Suki got up from the floor and went downstairs with Sokka and Shui. Suki immediately saw Feng siting with Yuudai and Zhu. Yuudai saw Suki and Sokka.

"Good morning you two." Yuudai said.

"Hi dad." Suki said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She did the same to her mom.

"Good morning." Sokka said.

"Hey Feng." Suki said giving her brother-in-law a hug.

"Hey Suki. You grew up a lot since the last time I saw you." Feng said.

"Duh. I'm seventeen now." Suki said.

"Sorry. I heard you were in the final battle with the Avatar. Y'know when he beat the Fire Lord." Feng stated.

"Not just me. Sokka, here, Sokka's sister, Katara, Aang's earthbending teacher Toph, and the new Fire Lord Zuko helped as well." Suki corrected.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Sokka." Feng said.

"Nice to meet you." Sokka said.

Suki mouthed to Sokka that she was going to tell everyone that they were a couple. And Sokka agreed.

"Hey dad. I have to tell you something." Suki said.

"Yeah." Yuudai said in return.

"Sokka and I are...

* * *

Hehe, cliffhanger. Review please. And tell me what you think of my vid of the month.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, 9th chapter. This fic has about four more chapters or less. Not exactly sure. Tonight (11/4/08), we will have a new President of the U.S. I hope its Barack Obama. Anyway, read and review.

"_Sokka and I are_

Chapter 9

"Sokka and I are more than friends." Suki said quickly.

"What do you mean 'more than friends'?" Yuudai asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sokka and I are boyfriend-girlfriend." Suki answered some what slow.

Yuudai, Zhu, Shui, and Feng were surprised.

"When did this happen?" Yuudai asked.

"About three years ago. Sokka came to Kyoshi Island. And you should remember the rest." Suki stated.

"Oh. But you two haven't slept together right?" Yuudai asked.

"We slept together, but not like that." Suki answered.

"Ah okay. Just looking at Sokka, he looks very protective of you and loving." Yuudai stated.

"You mean over-protective." Suki corrected.

"Hey. I'm not that over-protective." Sokka said.

"Uhh yeah you are." Suki said.

"Even better. As long as he let's you have your freedom." Shui said.

"He does let me have my freedom." Suki said.

"Well I see you found yourself a very nice young man." Yuudai said.

"I thought you would be mad." Suki said.

"Why would I be mad?" Yuudai asked.

"I dunno. You always said to me not to get a boyfriend at such a young age. And by the way you are, I thought you would be mad." Suki answered.

"Oh. But you're a teenager and at your age you can have a boyfriend. As long it wasn't like Shui's first boyfriend." Yuudai stated.

Suki and Sokka looked over to Shui.

"Hi." Shui said.

"Thanks daddy. You're the best." Suki said giving her father a hug.

"Just don't have any children soon. I'm already having a grandson in less than a month." Yuudai stated.

"I feel old now. Shui is married and is about to have a baby soon. And now you have a boyfriend." Zhu said.

"You _are_ old mom." Suki joked.

"Haha very funny." Zhu said sarcasticly.

* * *

Okay, here you go. It's 7:34 PM and so far neither McCain or Obama are in the lead. I'm going for Obama. If you are going for Obama, tell me when you review. If you go for McCain, then screw you. Just kidding. Hey that rhymes! Wow. I didn't even notice that. :) Anyway review. And tell me if you for Obama or McCain. I'm a democrat so....yeah. Review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, now I know I took awhile to update. Busy, Wizard 101, and my new fic which still has no reviews. I have over 200 hits to it and yet, nothing. So, after you read this chapter, go read my new fic **Zuko? A Father?** and review it. You review that and I'll update this much quicker. That's my deal for you. But it's Maiko. =3. Anyway! Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

The next day everyone was really nowhere. Shui was having contractions. Even though it was only March 29. Sokka and Suki were in the guest bedroom(that's the room from the other chapter.) Aang was outside with Appa. Both were bored. Shui was in the parents bedroom along with Feng, Zhu, and Yuudai. This has been happening since Shui came earlier that morning. Everything was going normal, then the pains came. So now Sokka and Suki were left alone bored. They didn't want to be in the room with moaning. Then there was a scream. Yeah, they were not going into that room. Sokka noticed how the sun made Suki's hair glitter.

"I like how your hair reflects from the sun. It looks shiny." Sokka said touching her hair.

"Thanks. Speaking of hair, I like your wolftail loose. You look much more handsome that way." Suki said taking out Sokka's wolftail.

"Really?" Sokka said moving closer to Suki to kiss her.

"Yeah."

Then they kissed. Sokka went on top of Suki and started kissing her passionatley. Down her neck and so and so. But they were not going to far. But then the door opened. It was Yuudai. Sokka stopped right away.

"Umm, this isn't what it seems like dad. I can explain." Suki said nervously.

"You better not be having...."

"We're not. I swear." Sokka said now off of Suki.

"Remember Sokka, I trust you with my little girl." Yuudai said.

"Okay. Thank you sir for believing me." Sokka said bowing in respect.

"Now, what's going on with Shui?" Suki asked.

"Her water just broke. The baby will be here soon. Do you want go in with her?" Yuudai asked.

"Not really. I already told her last night and she was fine with it." Suki answered.

"Okay. If you two get hungry there's food to heat up. I'll be with Shui." Yuudai said.

They both just nodded.

...

While Sokka and Suki were having one of Suki's favorite snacks, custard pie(remember 'the Great Divide?') They heard screaming.

"Sounds painful." Sokka said.

"I guess."

"Why do you sound sad?" Sokka asked.

"I'm bored."

"Oh."

It was quiet for awhile. Then Sokka spoke.

"You ate most of the pie." Sokka said.

"You want more?"

"Nah."

"Hey, I want to show you show you something." Suki said.

"Okay. Where is it?"

"Just bring your swim trunks." Suki said.

So Sokka did that. He got his trunks and followed Suki. Yuudai knew they were going somewhere. It was a short walk.

When they got to the place:

"Look."

When Sokka looked to see where Suki brought him. It was a waterfall. Not one of those huge ones, a smaller version. There was a huge lake and the flowers were beauitful.

"Wow. This totally describes you when you're bored." Sokka said smiling.

"Haha very funny. I found this place awhile back. I just thought we could get out of my house for a little." Suki stated.

"So? Swimming?" Sokka asked.

"No we're just going to see the waterfall and do nothing." Suki said sarcastly.

"Oh yeah!"

Sokka and Suki had some fun in the water. They swam, they had a 'normal' water fight, and they woud just stand in the water. But they had to get back before it got dark.

...

When Suki and Sokka got back to the house, there was still screaming. About an hour passed until the screaming stopped.

"Want to go upstairs?" Suki asked.

"Okay."

They walked upstairs and into the room where everyone was at. The first thing they saw was Shui with the baby in her arms.

"Boy?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Shui answered.

She looked very tired from the labor. Sokka and Suki looked at the baby. He looked just like Feng. Black hair and black eyes.

"He's adorable." Suki said.

Shui just smiled.

"When are you two going to get married?" Shui smiled.

Both Suki and Sokka blushed. They spoke for awhile more but Shui ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Wow. This is my longest chapter. Now review this and go read my new story. Look for the one that was published on the 2nd. And please review that one as well. Review both and I'll update this sooner. Okay? Now click the button down there. =3


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, after this chappie, there is one more. I didn't think it would be this long though. Now, when you finish reading, plz review.

* * *

Chapter 11

The next day Shui was back in her own home with Feng and their son. Aang, Sokka, and Suki are gong back home in two days. But in the meantime, Yuudai was looking tthrough old photos of Suki. He was going to show them to Sokka being that they were an item. Suki forgot all about the emmbarrasing photos. Sokka and Suki walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Suki asked.

"I'm going through some of your old photos. Haha, I remember this one. Don't you?" Yuudai said.

When Suki looked at the photo, she blushed.

"What is Suki doing?" Sokka asked.

"She was about four years old here. We were at my sister's house for the weekend. I guess from the long day of running around, Suki just fell asleep on the slide." Yuudai answered.

"Wow Suki. You sill look the same a bit."

"What other pictures are there?" Suki asked.

Yuudai grabbed another.

"You should remember this." Yuudai said.

Suki grabbed the photo.

"Oh wow. This was such a long time ago. What ever happened to Nani?" Suki asked.

"Who?" Sokka asked confused.

Suki passed the picture to Sokka.

"Are you the chubby one?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. But do you see the tall thin blonde woman?" Suki said.

"Yeah."

"That's my cousin who is about seven years older than me. She went to the Northern Earth Kingdom for a job, but we haven't heard from her since." Suki answered.

"Ohh."

Then Yuudai showed Suki one of the most embarassing photos ever. Suki blushed madly.

"Let me see." Sokka said.

Yuudai gave Sokka the picture.

"Haha! I see you really loved noodles that you fell asleep with your head in the bowl. Haha!" Sokka said.

"I was about three years old ok?" Suki said still blushing.

"Want to know what Suki did when she was five years old?" Yuudai asked.

"What?"

"When she was five, we took Suki to her first very formal party. She threw such a fit that she didn't want to go. But once she saw her cousins, she didn't mind. But later on, she had to use the bathroom and there was a long line. There was maybe only three of us still at our chairs. She did this weird little dance as she was trying to hold it in. Next thing you knew was that she was fine. But it seemed wet in one area of her dress. And the punch was a different color. Suki blamed it on her cousin who was at least ten years old who knows _not_ to do that." Yuudai explained.

Suki was blushing madly.

"You urinated in the punch? You could've gone outside and hid behind a bush." Sokka pointed out.

"I was only five. Not one of the smartest five year olds." Suki said.

"Another one was that Suki threw noodles at the wall and laugh when it stuck to the wall. Then it would slide down slowly. She was about two." Yuudai said.

"Noodles actually stick to the wall? Awesome!" Sokka said.

* * *

That's all I can think of. This was supposed to be posted on the 23rd but my computer shut down. If you have any ideas for embarrassing moments of Suki, tell me and I'll post a similar chappie to this one. Merry late Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! And Happy Kwanzaa! Or just Happy Holidays! Happy early New Year as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Last chappie! Please review on this one!

* * *

Chapter 12

Today was the last day at Suki's house. Suki, Sokka, and Aang had to go back to the others. So the night before they were already packed. But for Suki, it was hard saying goodbye.

"So, your going to miss it here Suki?" Aang asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Suki asked.

"Just asking."

"You were with Appa and out in the town the whole time." Sokka said.

"So?"

"Whatever."

...

The next morning after breakfast, it was time to leave. And Suki didn't want to, but she knew she had to.

"It was nice seeing you again." Yuudai said.

"I know." Suki said in response.

"It was nice meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you to." Aang and Sokka said.

"We'll tell Shui you left." Yuudai said.

"Okay."

Suki and her father hugged. Then she had to break it.

"Love you." Suki said.

"Love you to." Suki's parents said.

Then the trio left.

...

On the flight back, Suki looked sad.

"Don't worry, we'll see them again soon." Sokka said.

"I'll take back when you want to." Aang offered.

"Thanks." Suki said.

* * *

Okay, finished! Now please review. Please. And thanks for the reviews and taking time to read this.


End file.
